Jalice at Midnight
by WondaGal
Summary: It's set 2 years after Jalice by the Moonlight. Lily and William now have daughter and the Cullens face a new race of beings when the Andrews family arrives. The Andrews are something more than human. The cullens just need to figure out what. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Jalice at Midnight

AN: This is set two years after Jalice by the Moonlight. Sorry it took so long.

Preface

(Lily-POV)

They came at us from all sides. There was no escape. They were led by _him_. Whoever, _he _was, he wasn't going to get to Violet. No matter what.

AN: I know super short preface, but bear with me. I had a serious writer's block and I began working on something else, so I'm so so so so sorry about taking so long to write this. Readers please forgive me. Oh and I have written a little side story on Rosalie in a different universe, she's not the Rosalie that we all know, but a different one. It's not finished yet, but I'm working on it. Anyway, please review. please.


	2. The Return Home

AN: I changed my mind about the story on Rosalie. It just didn't work. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious, but Lily, Will, Anna, the Andrews family and Violet are all mine. Enjoy!

Chapter One

The Return Home

(Lily-POV)

My name was Lillian Rose Hale. Now I am Lillian Rose Hale Vanderfeet. I lived with my Grandpa Carlisle Cullen, my Grandma Esme Cullen, my Aunt Bella Cullen, my Uncle Edward Cullen, my Uncle Emmett Cullen, my Aunt Rosalie Hale, my cousins Annabelle Elizabeth Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen and my parents Alice and Jasper Hale. Renesmee was Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's daughter and Annabelle was Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's adopted daughter. We called Renesmee, Ness or Nessie. She was my age and dating Jacob Black. We called Annabelle, Anna and she was my age and dating Seth Clearwater.

Jacob and Seth could shape shift into wolves. Renesmee and I were half-vampires. Anna and the rest of my family were full vampires.

I was currently sitting in the private jet that belonged to my family. In the seat next to me was William Vanderfleet, my husband.

We were returning home from our second honeymoon. We had been married for two years now. In that time we had a daughter. We were returning home to our very own Violet Anne Vanderfleet. She grew quick. She already looked and acted like a four year old, but she really only two years old.

When Will and I entered the house we were both attacked by our daughter Violet. She told us that we were moving again and I left to discuss it with Grandma.

Before Will and I left for our second honeymoon, we had sat down with the family and looked at the different cities that we could live in and we all came to a unanimous decision. We would move to Vancouver, British Columbia. (AN: I've been there before, it was an amazing experience).

Everyone packed up their things. Aunt Bella even made Mom furious, by trying to skip packing all of the silk and satin in her closet. Obviously, Mom saw and was now furious with Aunt Bella.

After we all finished packing, we each climbed into our respective cars with our own things in the trunk. When we drove off, Grandpa led the way. He was followed shortly by Grandma, Sara, Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, Jacob, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Anna, Seth, Mom, Dad, William and me. Violet was in my car. We each had a cell equipped with unlimited text. We each had our cells turned on, so we could talk to each other.

As we drove through the state of Washington, the humans stared at us and the cars. I heard them whispering about how a car show must have been in town. I laughed quietly at how wrong they were.

We reached the new house around noon. Grandpa, Uncle Edward, Uncle Emmett, Dad, Jacob, Seth and Will all started to unload the cars. While Grandma and Mom headed out back to see about the garage. Aunt Bella and Aunt Rosalie were taking headed inside, probably to look at the house. Violet rushed inside, laughing as she headed upstairs to choose her room.

"She's growing up so fast," I heard a voice behind me say. I whirled around and found William standing behind me.

"Will, you scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Lil," he told me.

"You're right though, she is growing up so fast. In two she'll be starting first grade," I replied as I hugged him. Will let go of me, grabbed Violet's things and went into the house, looking for our beautiful daughter.

I trailed in after them. I suddenly felt weary and nearly fell to my knees. However, someone was holding me up. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I smelt the scent and knew that it was my Father.

"Lily, are you alright?" Dad asked me.

"I'm fine Daddy," I replied as I hugged him. I then released him and headed up the stairs.

AN: I don't know if any of you remember Lily's gift, but here they are. She can raise the dead, but it drains her of energy and if she doesn't get blood fast enough she could die. She can also heal people. Her first gift is only to be used in extreme circumstances. Anyway, please review. Please.


	3. First Day of School: Cullen Style

AN: Okay, just so no one gets confused, here is a list of what Violet calls the members of the family:

Great-Grandpa=Carlisle

Great-Grandma=Esme

Great Aunt or Auntie (insert Cullen girl name here) = Bella or Rosalie

Great Uncle (insert Cullen guy name here) = Edward or Emmett

Jacob and Seth=Jacob and Seth

Grandma=Alice

Grandpa=Jasper

Aunt (insert Cullen girl name here) = Ness or Anna or Sara

Dad=William

Mom=Lily

The list above is for reference, just in case you get confused when I switch POVs. Disclaimer is obvious, Enjoy!

Chapter Two

First Day of School: Cullen Style

(Violet-POV)

Two days later, I headed off to school. My parents were dropping me off They were posing as my brother and adopted sister.

We reached the school and got out of Dad's Corvette. Mom and Dad walked me into the main office. I watched as the humans stared at me. I would have to learn to live with the stares. I shied away from the staring humans. My Mom gave me an encouraging smile.

We walked into the main office and the secretary smiled at me.

"Hi sweetie!" she greeted me.

"Hello," I replied.

"Is she yours?" she asked my parents. (AN: Violet's too young to realize that the secretary is trying to see if her Dad's single)

"No, she's my little sister," Dad lied smoothly.

"What's your name cutie?" she asked me.

"Violet Vanderfleet," I replied.

"You're in Mrs. Green's class. It's around the corner," she told me. Mom handed me my schoolbag. They each gave me a hug and kissed me goodbye. I then walked off to class. I was right on time.

I entered and was greeted by the teacher, Mrs. Green. She told me to pick a seat. I did so and she told the class to begin their art. Like my Great-Grandma, Grandma and Mom, I was artistic.

"Hi," I heard a voice say, "I saw you at the office, but I've never seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"Violet. Violet Vanderfleet," I replied.

"You moved here with your parents?" the girl asked, "I'm Piper Andrews by the way."

"That was my older brother and adoptive sister," I replied.

"You have an adoptive sister?" Piper asked.

"Actually, I have seven adoptive sisters and five adoptive brothers," I shrugged. Piper's mouth fell open. She didn't ask any more questions.

(Sara-POV)

We walked into the cafeteria, pair by pair and people began to whisper. It was still a little odd for me, but if it came with being a Cullen, then I could learn to live with it. (AN: Remember the Cullens' big entrance in the first Twilight movie? Picture that only add more people to the family.)

"Who are they?" I heard one boy ask.

"The Cullens. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here from Washington. They tend to keep to themselves," I recognized that voice as Tim Price.

"Yeah dude, cause they're all together," that was John.

"The hot golden-eyed blonde one is Rosalie and she's dating the tall dark haired guy, Emmett," Tim went on. I watched as Emmett and Rosalie sat down at our table, "The little dark haired girl's Alice and she is with Jasper, the tall blonde guy." Alice danced in, followed shortly by Jasper, "That good-looking girl there is Bella and she's with Edward, the one with reddish brown hair," Edward and Bella walked to the table and sat down, "That Lillian and her boyfriend William," Lily and William sat down," Renesmee and Jacob," Ness and Jacob sat down, "Annabelle and Seth," Anna and Seth sat down and I walked in.

"Who's she?" the boy asked.

"Well, Aiden, that's Sara. The only Cullen girl that's single, but don't waste your time. She's turned down every guy in school," John replied. I smelt the scent around me and found the unusual scent of Aiden Andrews.

(Alice-POV)

I was walking down the hall, when I smelt the scent of Daniel Andrews. It smelt inhuman.

(Anna-POV)

I was in English class with Lily, when smelt the scent of Penelope Andrews. She was something more than human.

(Violet-POV)

The end of the day finally came and Piper and I were waiting for our rides in the parking lot. Suddenly, my Mom's Aston Martian Vanquish pulled up in the parking lot and came to a stop right in front of me. Mom and Dad got out.

"Piper, this is my brother William and his girlfriend and my adoptive sister Lillian," I introduced my parents, "Guys, this is Piper."

"Nice to meet you Piper. Please, call me Lily," Mom replied.

"Pleasure to meet you," Dad told her.

"Hello," Piper replied, shyly.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow Piper," I told her as I got into the Vanquish. My parents got in slowly. Mom got into the driver's seat and we quickly drove off.

"Will, did you get a whiff of that scent?" Mom asked.

"Yes. It's like nothing I've ever smelt before," Dad replied, "She must be something more than human."

"We have to tell Grandfather," Mom told Dad.

"Of course we'll tell Carlisle," Dad replied.

AN: Oooooh. Cliff-hanger. Can anyone guess what the Andrews are? Please answer in your review or PM me. Please review please.


	4. Discussions and Decisions

AN: This is the talk the Cullens have about the Andrews. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Discussion and Decision

(Still Violet-POV)

We reached the mansion by three. We went into the house and out the back door. In the backyard, under the canopy, sitting on lawn couches, was my family. They were all here.

Great-Grandpa, Great-Grandma, Auntie Bella, Great Uncle Edward, Grandma, Seth, Jacob and Auntie Rosalie all managed to get out of work early.

Great-Grandma was working as an interior designer. Auntie Bella and Great Uncle Edward worked part time in the hospital alongside Great-Grandpa. Grandma worked part time in her favourite boutique. Auntie Rosalie worked with Grandma. Seth and Jacob worked after school shifts in the local car repair and upgrade shop. Aunt Ness, Aunt Anna, Aunt Sara, Grandpa and Great Uncle Emmett didn't work. I had heard Great-Grandma say this to Grandpa every time she left for work, "Keep Emmett out of trouble. I'm leaving you in charge. Don't let Emmett burn the house down. I'm depending on you, Jasper!"

With so many people working, we made tons of money.

"When we went to pick up Violet, Lily and I smelt this unusual scent," Dad told everyone, "The girl we smelt was Piper Andrews."  
"The rest of us smelt the same unusual scent in the cafeteria. The boy was called Aiden Andrews," Great Uncle Edward explained.

"I think I encountered their brother," Grandma sighed in disbelief," I was walking down the hall when the scent hit me. Daniel Andrews."

"And I encountered the final Andrews," Aunt Anna stated, "English class with Lily and the girl was right next to me when I smelt the scent. She's called Penelope Andrews, but goes by Penny."

"Aiden is the oldest and is a sophomore, like Ness, Jake, Seth, Anna, Will and me," Mom went on, "Penelope is the second oldest and is also a sophomore. Daniel is the second youngest and is a freshman. Piper is the youngest and is in first grade, like Violet."

"So what we going to do, Carlisle?" Auntie Rosalie asked.

"Well, I want some of you to get close to them. Violet, can you handle your self-control around Piper?" Great-Grandpa asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Excellent! Then it will be Lily and Nessie's job to become friends with Penelope. Esme and I will get close to their parents. Their father works at the hospital and their mother is an interior designer, like Esme. We will not work alone in this. We are a family and we will stick together," Great-Grandfather declared.

AN: Cliffy. Obviously Carlisle's determined. Please review. Please.


	5. Greeting Guests

AN: This is my first time writing in Esme-POV. Hope it turned out okay. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy

Chapter Four

Greeting Guests

(Esme-POV)

The next day, I went to work. It was now Saturday. Carlisle and I had left Jasper in charge. We hoped that he would be able to keep Emmett under control. We also hoped that when we came home, the house wouldn't be burned to the ground.

As I was heading off to a client's home, I ran into none other than Diana Andrews. The mother of Aiden, Penelope, Daniel and Piper. We knew each other, but not very well.

"Esme? Esme Cullen?" Diana asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I haven't seen you around lately. I thought you and your family went back to Forks," she told me.

"No, we're still here," I replied, "I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over for tea this afternoon?"

"I'd be delighted to. I'm sure my husband and daughters would be as well. I don't know about my sons though," Diana replied, "I'll call Peter and let him know. Goodness! Look at the time! I best be going. It was nice talking to you Esme."

That afternoon, the Andrews family arrived. Diana was true to her word, her husband, Peter and all four of her children were present.

I went up to the base of the stairs called, "Rosalie! Emmett! Get down here and greet our guests!" I walked to the top of the basement stairs, "Edward! Bella! The Andrews are here!" I walked over to the back door, "Annabelle! Seth! Renesmee! Jacob! Sara! Our guests are here!" I then headed into the hallway that was on the right, "Lillian! William! Violet! Our guests have arrived!" Diana's mouth fell open. I'm sure she was shocked at how many children I had.

I watched as all of my children, grandchildren and great-grandchild entered and came to stand next to Carlisle and I. "Children these are the Andrews. Diana, Peter these are my adopted children: Edward and his sister Alice, Bella and her sister Renesmee, but call her Nessie or Ness, the twins, Jasper and Rosalie and their little sister Lillian, but call her Lily, Emmett and his little sister Annabelle, call her Anna, William and his little sister Violet, Sara and Jacob and his brother Seth," I told them.

"This is Aiden, Penelope, Daniel and Piper," Diana replied.

"Call me Penny," Penelope told us.

"Alice, why don't you, Bella and Lily show Penelope, Aiden, Daniel and Piper around the house, while Diana, Peter, Carlisle and I head outside for tea," I told them.

"Of course," Bella replied, "Follow us." She, Alice and Lily led the Andrews children through the hallways. I headed into the kitchen, Diana followed me, while Peter and Carlisle headed outside.

"How do you and Carlisle manage fourteen children under one roof?" she asked, "I have a hard time just managing my four."

"It's not without effort, Diana. Emmett can be a handful, with all his pranks. It's normally him I have to scold," I laughed, "The others, like Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jacob, Seth and Alice are more mature. So mature, in fact, that they are working part time jobs to help out the family."

"If Emmett doesn't work and pulls pranks all of the time, how can you trust him at home when you and Carlisle go to work?" she asked, "Do you leave one of your mature ones in charge?"

"We do. Jasper is very mature, but he doesn't work. He stays at home with Lily, William, Anna, Nessie, Emmett and Violet and also attempts to keep Emmett under control," I replied.

"Did you adopt all of them at once?" she asked.

"No. We first took in Alice and Edward. Then Jasper, Rosalie and Lily. They were followed by Bella and Nessie and they were followed by Jacob and Seth, then Anna and Emmett, then Sara and finally William and Violet," I explained.

"Esme, you're so kind to take them all in," Diana complimented, "I think that you and Carlisle are miracle workers."

"We're far from that, but we try to keep our children happy," I replied.

"What happened to Jasper?" she asked. I knew she was referring to his battle scars.

"I'm not sure. He never talks about it," I quickly replied. It wasn't a total lie. I knew how Jasper received those scars, but no one ever spoke of it because Jasper hated his past.

"Oh. Well, Penny told me something odd about your children. She told me that they're dating each other. Is that true? She asked.

"Yes. Rosalie and Emmett are dating as are Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Anna and Seth, Lily and William and Nessie and Jacob," I replied.

(Bella-POV)

Alice, Lily and I took Aiden, Penelope, Daniel and Piper through the halls of the mansion. We went upstairs after we'd left Daniel and Aiden in the game room, playing video games. Piper left when she saw Violet. Lily also headed off someplace. And I followed Alice and Penelope into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Are there other rooms through the double doors in each bedroom?" Penny asked. We both laughed.

"No, those are the closets," Alice replied.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied, popping the "p."

Alice opened the closet's double doors to prove our point. Clothes lined the walls. There was a built in dresser and a full length mirror at the far end of the closet. There were even shoe racks on both Alice and Jasper's respective sides of the closet. It looked just like every other clothing closet in the mansion. I watched and giggled at Penny's shocked face.

"Bella, can you go and hunt down Lily for me? She was here a minute ago," Alice told me.

"Sure Alice," I replied as I turned to leave.

"Can I come with you Bella? Penny asked.

"Sure, Penny," I replied.

We left Alice rifting through her closet.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" Penny asked me.

"Of course," I replied.

"What's it like to be rich and live in a nice house and have so many brothers and sisters and be able to do anything you want and be able to get whatever you want?" she asked.

"Well for starters, we may be rich, but money doesn't mean a thing to us. It's just handy to have around, especially when you have sisters like Alice and Lily, who love to shop. The house is nice, but it's not the house I love, it's the people in it. All of my new siblings are awesome, but can sometimes be annoying. We can't normally do what we want. If Emmett were able to, he'd pick a fight with Edward or Jasper or William or Jacob or Seth every day. Then Emmett would lose and break something of Esme's, most likely her vase collection. Then Esme would ground him. As for getting what we want, we pretty much get the latest thing. If want something, you have to talk to Alice. She's like the family's personal shopper. She doesn't just shop for herself, she shops for the entire family, even the guys," I explained.

"How does Alice manage to carry all of those bags?" she asked.

"Well, Alice will normally drag someone to the mall with her. Normally, Lily, Esme or Rosalie will go with her. Sometimes they'll all go. I'm one of the ones that Alice has a hard time dragging to the mall. The other is Nessie. Of course all the guys hate shopping," I told her.

"Wow, you guys must get along great," Penny told me.

"We're all very close," I replied.

I found Lily in the music room, she was strumming a guitar. She got that talent from Jasper. He didn't tell anyone in our family aside from Alice and myself that he could play. He said that he didn't want to steal Edward's thunder. Lily looked up when she saw me.

"Let me guess, Alice needs her fashion apprentice," Lily guessed.

"Right," I replied. I laughed with Lily as she left.

Suddenly I was slammed into a wall by a force. I looked around and suddenly realized that it was Penelope pinning me against the wall, but she have a hand on me.

"I know what you are," she told me.

AN: Ooh. So how does Penny know? And how did she pin Bella against the wall without using her hands? Anyone want to take another as to what the Andrews are before I post the next chapter. Answer in your review or PM me. Pleas review. Please.


	6. Getting Ready and Talks

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Getting Ready and Talks

(Still Bella-POV) (Sorry.)

Monday morning arrived and all of us, aside from Violet, drove to the high school. Edward, Emmett and Jasper took Edward's Volvo, Lily, Anna, Ness and Sara took Anna's brand new Sedan, William, Jacob and Seth took William's Corvette and Rosalie, Alice and I took Rosalie bright red BMW. Edward, William, Anna and Rosalie were all driving. We decided to have a race. The stakes were that the last place team would have to pay the first place team a hundred bucks per person. We all lined up at the driveway and Sara shouted, "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

Rosalie took off like a shot, but Anna was right behind us. Anna was followed by Edward and finally, William. It was in that order we placed. Jacob wasn't happy that he owed Rosalie a hundred bucks, but there was nothing he could do about it.

We all laughed at Jacob's complaints as we all walked across the parking lot, but we all stopped short when we saw Penelope, Aiden and Daniel waiting for us. Sara didn't hesitate as she walked over to Aiden and kissed his cheek. He put an arm around her in response. I assumed the date went well. Penelope smiled at Alice, Rosalie, Lily, Ness, Anna and me. Daniel looked intimidated. I couldn't blame him. He was, after all, the youngest here.

"Hey, we're heading out Friday night, want to come?" Rosalie asked. I was surprised she asked. I'd expected Alice or Lily to ask.

"Where are you going?" Aiden asked.

"To a club," Alice replied, "It's non-alcoholic, but we can't eat or drink anything anyways. We picked it in case you guys wanted to come."

"What about Piper?" Penelope asked, "Our parents are working late, we have to baby-sit her."

"Don't worry, Esme has arranged for Piper to stay the night at our house. Esme said that she'd be home early and that she'd pick up Piper on her way home," I assured them.

"So are you in?" Alice asked.

They looked at each other and then Aiden spoke for the three of them, "We're in."

"Awesome, come to our house Friday night to get ready," Alice told them, "Oh and Penny?"  
"Yeah" Penelope asked.

"Don't bring any clubbing clothes. We can lend you some," Alice told her.

"Okay," Penelope replied slowly.

Friday night finally came and Rosalie, Alice, Anna, Ness, Lily, Sara and I were all getting ready to go out in Alice's room. The guys were lounging around for a couple of hours. They would get ready in an hour or so. Violet and Piper were in the TV room, watching a movie. Aiden, Daniel and Penelope hadn't shown up yet.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Esme, can you get it?" Alice asked, "We're in the middle of painting our toenails and fingernails."

I heard Esme sigh and open the door. "Penny, Aiden do come in. Where is Daniel? Alice told that they invited all three of you," I heard Esme say.

"Daniel had some things to take care of,' Aiden replied.

"Well Penelope, the girls are upstairs in Alice's room, it's the third door on the right, in case you wish to join them," Esme told her. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Aiden I wouldn't go out there."

"Why not?" he asked.

"The boys are out back and their having a drink," Esme replied, "It's just the animal blood that was in the fridge. They tend to get vicious while feeding and I don't want anyone hurt. You're welcome to join Seth and Jacob in the game room. It's in the hallway to the game room. It's in the hallway to the left and is the first door on the right."

Just then, Penelope knocked on the closed door. "Come in Penny!" Alice called. Penelope came in and found us all seated in a circle of chairs that were surrounding a coffee table that held seven different colors of nail polish as well as our feet.

"Hi Penny!" we all greeted her together.

"Hi girls!" she greeted us.

"Go ahead and pick a color out from the rack on the bathroom counter," Alice told her.

She went into the bathroom and came out with an orange nail polish bottle in her hand.

"Have a seat," Alice told her. She sat in the remaining chair.

Alice's nails had dried and she stood up and walked over to Penelope. "Do you mind if I help you with your hair and makeup?" Alice asked.

"Get used to it Penny," I told her, "She did this to me when I was human and she still does, but give her a break, she doesn't remember anything about her human life."

"Nothing?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

"Nothing," Alice replied, "Now, let's get you ready for tonight."

Rosalie's nails had also dried, so she stood up and went to help Alice with Penelope's hair.

All of our nails dried so we went to get dressed. All of the girls wore black miniskirts with black shrugs and different coloured tops. Mine was dark blue, Alice's was canary yellow, Rosalie's was a bright red, Anna wore a grey top, Ness' top was purple, Lily's top was light blue and Sara's top was green. Our tops matched our nails. We were all wearing different types of black shoes. Alice was wearing black stilettos because she wanted look a little taller when Jasper took her to dance. Rosalie and I were wearing black high heels. Ness, Anna, Lily and Sara wearing black ballet flats. We all agreed not to wear any accessories aside from the Cullen crest. Rosalie put on her pendant. Alice put on her choker. I put on my necklace. Anna had a pendant like her mother. Lily had a choker. Ness had a necklace. Alice pulled out a box from a drawer and tossed it to me.

"As a way to welcome you to the family and to celebrate the end of your newborn year, we'd like to give you this," I told Sara as I handed her the box. She opened it and smiled.

"The Cullen crest," she announced, "Thank you."

"Put it on," Alice told her, "The rest of go outside and into the game and tell the boys to quit being lazy doorknobs and get ready." Rosalie, Sara, Ness, Anna, Lily and I went downstairs. Sara, Ness and Anna went into the left hallway and Lily, Rosalie and I went outside.

Sure enough, we Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and William lounging on the lawn the couches, drinking animal blood from glasses. They were each drinking their favourites. We stood there for and then they noticed us. Emmett, Edward and William's mouths fell open.

"Listen guys," I began.

"Alice wants you to quit being lazy doorknobs and get ready!" Rosalie told them.

"Like now," Lily finished.

Edward, Emmett and William immediately got up and started to head inside.

"Right away Lil," William told Lily as he kissed her cheek.

"Already heading upstairs, Babe," Emmett told Rosalie as he gave her a hug.

"As you wish, love," Edward told me.

He kissed my lips lightly before heading inside. Lily followed the boys. She said something about saying goodbye to Violet. I noticed that Jasper hadn't moved yet.

"Rosalie, you go ahead, I'll catch up," I told her. She shrugged and headed inside. I went and sat down next to Jasper.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that I'm worried about Lily," he told me.

"Aren't you always? After all it was it was you that threw William into a tree because he slept with you daughter, before they were married," I reminded him.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Jasper told me.

"Then tell me. I won't tell anyone. Not even Edward," I promised. He looked at me, a little surprised. He knew I never kept secrets from Edward.

Jasper sighed, "She nearly collapsed earlier this week and both William and Anna told me that she looked weary during class. What if her gift ends up killing her? She controls the dead. What she becomes one of them? She'll be on her deathbed. I won't be able to live through that and I know that Alice and William won't be able to either," Jasper buried his face in his hands. I hugged him.

"Listen to me Jasper when I say this. You are her one and only father. She's your little girl, of course you worry about her, but you're overreacting. Yes, Lily's gift is dangerous to use. Yes, it makes her weak and weary, but that doesn't mean it'll kill her. You and I both know that Lillian Rose Hale never goes down without a fight, even if she were on her deathbed. If she was, do you think Carlisle would let her die? Of course not. He'd do everything in his power to save her. Don't lose hope Jasper. Her gift contains great power because you and Alice are so powerful. It's not her gift, it's her. She can't handle the power. If you really think that she might die, then do something about it," I told him.

"Like what? He asked.

"Help her with her gift. Train with her, you and Alice both. You can help her with unleashing the dead and Alice can help her stay in control when the dead use her body to talk. Talk to Alice and Lily about it. Don't give up. You are Major Jasper Whitlock Hale and you never go down without a fight!" I told him.

"You're right!" Jasper announced, "I won't give up! Thanks Bella, you really know how to make me feel better."

"Jazz, you're my favourite brother. There's only so much of Emmett I can take. I want you to be happy," I told him, "Now, go get ready before your wife kills you for making us late."

Jasper smiled and we both went inside.

AN: Aww. Jasper and Bella brother/sister moment. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Please.


	7. Clubbing and Family Meeting

AN: The lyrics are Taylor Swift's song Fearless. They do not belong to me. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Clubbing and Family Meeting

(Still Bella-POV) (So sorry)

After another hour the boys were ready. We all piled into four different cars and headed off to the club. Alice, Rosalie, Penelope and I took my Ferrari, Edward, Emmett, William and Jasper took Jasper's Sedan, Jacob, Aiden and Seth took Jacob's Rabbit, and Sara, Ness, Anna and Lily took Lily's Vanquish.

We arrived at the club around eight. We showed the bouncer our Ids and headed inside. The humans stared and I heard the sounds that I'd grown so used to hearing. The sound of six low growls coming from Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Seth, William and Edward filled my ears. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist. We took our seats at a table that was closest to the dance floor. We sat down and Alice spoke to Penelope and Aiden, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm fine for now," Aiden told her.

"Me too," Penelope replied.

"Okay then," Alice told them before turning to Jasper, "Come on Jazz, let's go dance." Jasper took Alice's hand and led her away. I tuned everyone out for a moment and listened to Alice and Jasper.

"I need to talk to you Ali," he told her.

"What about?" Alice asked.

"It's about Lily," Jasper replied.

I knew what he was going to say, so I tuned them out. A slow song began to playing and Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and jasper, William and Lily, Ness and Jacob, Anna and Seth, Aiden and Sara and Edward and I began dancing.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

I was told that this was the song that Alice and Jasper danced their first dance to. I looked them and saw Alice smile and kiss Jasper lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, I saw a goofy smile on Jasper's face. (Picture the fight training scene in the eclipse movie when Alice jumps down from the tree and pecks Jasper's lips and the smile he has on his face when she jumps off of him.)

The song changed to Rosalie and Emmett's first dance song. It was followed by Lily and William and finally mine and Edward's .

(Lily-POV)

The next day, was a Saturday and I was sitting in Will's and my room writing in my journal, when my Dad called me.

I went downstairs and found my entire family, aside from Violet, waiting for me.

"So what did you want to discuss with us Jasper?" Grandma asked.

"Well, last night before we went to the club I was worried about Lily. So, I talked to Bella and she helped calm me down. She has a theory as to why Lily's gift is a danger to her. I think Bella can explain better than I can," Dad told us.

"Well, she is Alice and Jasper's daughter. Her parents are pretty powerful. She's a mix of the two of them, so she's the most powerful one here. It's not the gift that makes her suffer, it's the fact that she can't handle the power that comes with being the daughter of Alice and Jasper. I think that if Jasper and Alice both help with different aspects of her gift, then we won't have to worry every time Lily uses her gift," Aunt Bella explained.

"So, what you're saying is that if Lily practices, she gets stronger?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"That's right," Aunt Bella replied.

"Are you crazy, Bella!" Aunt Rosalie screamed, "Lily could die! Do you really want to take a chance with Alice and Jasper's one and only daughter?"

"Lighten up Rose!" Uncle Edward snapped as he came to Aunt Bella's defence.

"Oh and now the Bella's overprotective vampire husband is telling me to lighten up, when he was so uptight when Bella was human!" Aunt Rosalie smirked.

"Leave him alone Rose!" Mom snapped.

"What are you going to do about it munch-kin?" Aunt Rosalie taunted.

Everyone froze. Nobody, not even Dad or Uncle Edward, ever called Mom munch-kin. They called her pixie or annoying little vampire or frightening little monster or evil physic, but never munch-kin.

"You'll be sorry Rosalie," Mom told her as she lunged at Aunt Rosalie, but Dad held her back. Aunt Rosalie seemed to have the same idea as Mom, but Uncle Emmett was holding her back. Both Mom and Aunt Rosalie were trying to get out of their mates grasp, so they could fight. Everyone began arguing. Grandpa and Grandma tried to get everyone calmed down, but didn't succeed.

I had, had enough. This was supposed to be a meeting about my gift. "ENOUGH!" I shouted over everyone's arguing . They all fell silent and looked at me, "All of you. Now listen and listen good, it's my gift and it's my life. So, don't you think it's my choice? I want to fix this. I want to train with my parents, but I want your support," I told them.

"You have mine," Aunt Bella told me.

"And mine," Uncle Edward added.

"You've got mine," Anna told me.

"And mine," Ness added. Jacob and Seth both nodded, signalling that I had their support as well.

"You have our support," Grandma told as Grandpa nodded in agreement.

"You've got mine," Uncle Emmett told me.

"Of course you already know that your Mother and I will support you in anything you do," Dad told me.

"As long as you're careful, you have my support," Will told me.

"Fine. I guess you have my support as well," Aunt Rosalie conceded.

"Thank you," I told them.

AN: The next chapter is fast-forward. Sorry, I'm just really desperate to introduce you all to an older Violet. Please review. Please.


End file.
